


The Darkness Is A Good Hiding Place For Fondness

by dahmers_apt213



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: A little, Blow Jobs, Halloween, House Party, M/M, NEIL WEARS ANIMAL EARS, Neil Is an Idiot, Porn With Plot, andrew knows what he wants, neil begs, spit, these boys are smitten, they hook up in a closet, they're all in costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213
Summary: “Neil, just wear the fucking ears. You won’t even know they’re there after a while.” Andrew looks up from buttoning his shirt, to admire Neil in the mirror. He looks extra cute with the ears. Neil is too preoccupied with the fur on the shirt to notice Andrew staring.Andrew turns towards Neil, “You look good with the ears.” He says, straightening the headband, then grabbing the taller man by the chin, eyes flitting down to Neil’s lips. “Let’s go, Renee wants to do the makeup.” he says as he brushes past Neil, and out the bedroom door.The foxes are going to a Halloween house party!
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 199





	The Darkness Is A Good Hiding Place For Fondness

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my lovely friend Abigail for helping me edit <3

The Palmetto State hockey team always throws a huge Halloween house party that all of the student athletes are invited to. The hockey team had their own house, instead of living in Fox Tower, so of course, this was the perfect excuse to throw a million parties per semester, but their annual Halloween party was the biggest and most notorious. The Exy team did not usually attend these parties for many reasons, the main reason being that most (if not all) of the Exy team have been arrested and/or been to juvie for an array of violent situations. Not to mention that Andrew Minyard carries knives and will fight anyone who so much as looks at him the wrong way. 

That being said, the team is in a much better place this year than they have been in years, so they decided to give it a go. It was Allison’s idea really, but Nicky jumped on that bandwagon real quick, offering to choose costumes for everyone. Usually Andrew’s lot go to Eden’s for Halloweekend, but the house party was on a Friday night, and the party at Eden’s was Saturday, so the team was doing double duty this weekend. 

It wasn’t as hard to convince Andrew to dress up, as it was to convince Neil, surprisingly. Andrew decided on a vampire costume, and Neil was (reluctantly) dressed up as a werewolf, complete with a ripped flannel shirt and a headband with attached wolf ears. It was honestly a super cute, albeit mostly _accidental_ , couple costume. 

(Come on, vampires vs. werewolves? Classic.)

Kevin’s costume was a Ghostbuster, so he was ready pretty quickly, (since the costume is literally just a jumpsuit) and he headed over to Nicky & Aaron’s to pregame, leaving Andrew and Neil in their dorm alone to get into their costumes. 

* * *

“Do I really have to wear these fucking ears?” Neil huffs, as he messes with the headband in his auburn hair. 

“If you don’t, no one will know what you are supposed to be.” Andrew responds, shrugging on a black button up shirt.

“Yeah, but I’ve got the fur on the shirt, too.” Neil replies, fluffing the fur poking out of the rips on his flannel.

“Neil, just wear the fucking ears. You won’t even know they’re there after a while.” Andrew looks up from buttoning his shirt to admire Neil in the mirror. He looks extra cute with the ears. Neil is too preoccupied with the fur on the shirt to notice Andrew staring. 

Andrew turns towards Neil, “You look good with the ears.” He says, straightening the headband, then grabbing the taller man by the chin, eyes flitting down to Neil’s lips. “Let’s go, Renee wants to do the makeup.” he says as he brushes past Neil, and out the bedroom door. 

* * *

In the girls’ dorm, Allison is sitting in the corner of the living room finishing her makeup; her costume is Harley Quinn, so she’s got pigtails and a red and black catsuit. Renee does Andrew’s makeup first, a bit of fake blood at the corner of his mouth and fang marks on his neck. Neil watches intently as Andrew tilts his chin and stretches his neck for Renee. Andrew catches him staring and swallows, Adam's apple bobbing, making Neil look away and clear his throat. Andrew smiles, and goes back to staring at the wall behind Renee. Neil’s makeup is quicker, just a bit of dark pencil on his nose, and filling out his eyebrows a bit. 

“Oh, you guys look so good!” Renee says excitedly, clasping her hands together when she finishes spritzing both of them with setting spray. She’s dressed as a nurse, and is sporting an extremely bright red lip. “Let me take a picture.” She turns around to look for her phone on the bed.

“Uh, no,” Andrew says at the same time as Neil says, “Do we have to?” 

“You guys are no fun.” Renee responds, and Andrew rolls his eyes at this.

“We should go pregame, before Kevin and Nicky drink all the alcohol.” He says, still trying to avoid the photo situation.

They can hear the boys and Dan & Katelyn next door, yelping and talking loudly, as they always do. Their door is open, so no one really notices when the four of them walk in. Dan is dressed as Wonder Woman, Nicky is a gay cowboy, (he’s not wearing a shirt, and his denim shorts are unbelievably short, so…) Matt is Superman because of course he is, and Aaron and Katelyn are matching as pirates.  
“Heeyyyyy!!!” Dan yells from the counter she’s sitting on as soon as she sees them. “Come, come, we still have alcohol!” she motions towards the kitchen. Renee and Allison join her in the kitchen, greeting the others as they pass. 

Andrew walks over and takes the whisky bottle off of the counter, then heads to the couch to drink. Neil stands there awkwardly for a few minutes, trying to mingle with the rest of the team, before giving up and joining Andrew on the couch. Andrew has his arm draped over the back of the couch, and Neil is sitting about a foot away from Andrew so he, for all intents and purposes, has his arm around Neil’s shoulder. And Neil is delighted when Andrew doesn’t move his arm when he sits down next to him. 

After about 40 more minutes of miscellaneous conversation and more and more drinking, Allison finally gets up and says, “Alright we should head out!” clapping her hands. 

The house is about 5 blocks away, so it’s close enough that they can walk there, even after almost an hour of pregaming at Fox Tower. Nicky and Allison lead the way, and Andrew and Neil trail behind the rest of the team. Neil’s hands are in his pockets, and Andrew has one hand in his pocket and the other hand holds a cigarette. Neil keeps glancing over at Andrew, trying not to look like he is, but he’s not exactly subtle. They’re far enough behind the rest of the team that no one can really hear them when they talk. 

“Staring.” Andrew mumbles before a drag from his cigarette. 

Neil chuckles a little, but doesn’t look away from the side of Andrew’s face. “You look good as a vampire.” He says. 

Andrew narrows his eyes, and looks at Neil. “Well, you should have kissed me before the makeup, idiot.” 

“I’ll have other chances.” Neil responds, before jogging a bit to catch up with Matt, leaving Andrew behind the entire pack. 

* * *

As they approach the hockey house, the music gets louder and louder, and they see more and more costumed student athletes, presumably also on the way to the notorious Halloween party. They all enter the house together & Kevin immediately heads for the kitchen to grab a drink, and the upperclassmen make their way towards the living room, greeting drunk students as they go. Andrew follows Kevin to the kitchen, and Neil follows Andrew. Neither of them really do school events other than mandatory team stuff, so neither of them really know anyone here, aside from a few classmates who are really more like people they see walking into the lecture hall. Andrew grabs red cups filled with...something for both him and Neil, and the two of them head to the back porch, where there’s a fire pit surrounded by a bunch of couches. On the grass, there’s a table set up for beer pong, and there's a keg near the edge of the porch, where a bunch of guys are chatting. Pretty much everyone is in a costume of some sort: there are plenty of girls in cat costumes, and plenty of guys in half-assed costumes ogling said cat-costumed girls. Andrew flops down on one of the couches around the fire, and drapes an arm over the back of the couch. Neil takes his place by Andrew’s side, on the couch, leaning back to press his shoulders into Andrew’s arm, but careful not to sit too close to him. They listen to the conversation between the surrounding students, but neither one of them have anything to add. Neil keeps glancing over at Andrew, and Andrew keeps glancing back. 

Matt and Dan come barrelling out the back door onto the porch, Dan is on Matt’s back, mid-piggy-back-ride. She’s yelling for him to put her down, but Matt holds onto her and jumps off the foot-tall porch into the grass, finally releasing her, to stand behind him. Allison comes running after them, hopping off the porch to run into Dan, and the two of them topple into Matt, who is not yet drunk enough to topple over with the weight of the two of them. They are all cracking up, and Dan is holding onto Allison for dear life, when Matt hooks an arm around her stomach, lifting her again, and dragging her towards the beer pong table. Neil is watching them, quietly laughing, and Andrew watches Neil watch them, before getting up to walk to the back of the yard to smoke. Neil follows, once he figures out why Andrew is leaving. They lean on the fence watching their teammates play beer pong against a guy dressed as a banana, and a girl in a very revealing princess costume. 

“You should make a friend.” Andrew says, tilting his head towards Neil.

“I don’t need friends.” Neil responds, taking a sip of his drink. 

Andrew lifts a hand to bat at one of Neil’s ears, cigarette perched between two of his fingers. Neil tries to dodge but is unsuccessful, and his headband falls forward over his eyes. Andrew chuckles, and helps him straighten the ears once they are back on top of his head. They stare at each other for a few more breaths before Neil turns back toward the beer pong table, and moves so he’s standing closer to Andrew, shoulders almost touching. 

Andrew finishes his cigarette and taps Neil’s shoulder, silently telling him to follow him back over to the fire pit. When they get back to the couches, more people have gathered, including Kevin and Renee. Andrew plops back down into his spot at the end of the couch, but there’s not really enough space for Neil to sit there comfortably anymore, without being completely pressed up against Andrew and the other person, so he kind of just stands there awkwardly at the edge of the circle for a few moments. 

Andrew glances up at him, and taps him on the wrist. Neil looks down at him and Andrew tilts his head, eyes flicking down to his lap. Neil looks around at the rest of the circle, contemplating, when Andrew taps his wrist again. Neil looks back down at him, still a bit confused because there is no way Andrew wants him to sit on his lap in the middle of this party right now. Andrew tilts his head again, in a silent invitation, and Neil moves hesitantly around the arm of the couch. Andrew reaches a hand up and grabs Neil’s free hand, guiding him onto his lap. Neil is sitting almost sideways on Andrew, his back is partially on Andrew’s chest, and partially on the edge of the couch, his legs rest in between Andrew’s legs. Andrew is still holding onto his hand, and he rests their interlocked hands on Neil’s thigh. Neil is getting hot. 

_What the fuck is happening, this is so strange, what the fuck is going on._

Neil is staring at the fire, slowly blinking. Andrew’s hand is burning a hole through his jeans. Andrew seems to sense that Neil is tense and releases his hand, placing his arm back along the top of the couch. Neil turns his head to look back at Andrew, and Andrew blinks up at him.

 _‘What?’_ He mouths at Neil. 

Neil shakes his head, as if to say _‘Nothing’_ and turns back to stare at the fire, relaxing a bit onto Andrew, leaning back farther to rest his back against the front of Andrew’s shoulder. Kevin looks over at them when he sees movement, and Andrew flips him off, turning Kevin’s attention back to whatever conversation is happening at the moment. Everyone else is leaning into the circle, so Neil and Andrew are effectively left out of the conversation, which is perfect, because neither of them would probably have anything interesting to add, regardless of the topic. This gives them the tiniest bit of privacy for a whispered conversation. 

“What are you doing?” Neil whispers at Andrew, turning his head so he can look at the side of Andrew’s face.

Andrew reaches his free hand around Neil to grab his red cup of alcohol, which is currently being held by the arm that Neil is leaning on. He takes a sip, before looking up at Neil. “What do you mean?” he responds, also whispering. 

“Why am I sitting on your lap right now?” 

“Do you not want to be?” 

“No, it’s fine, it's just--you don’t usually like to be touched in public.”

“Yeah, and? That changes sometimes. And you didn’t have another place to sit, so.”

Neil stares at him, thinking. _Whatever_. He turns back to the fire, taking a sip of his, now almost gone, drink. Neil’s fine with it, Andrew’s fine with it; it’s not like their relationship is really a secret. 

They sit there in silence for a bit sipping their drinks, Neil looking up at the night sky, Andrew spacing out, staring at the fire. Neil shifts a bit, and Andrew narrows his eyes at him. Neil knows what he’s doing, side-eyeing Andrew as he squirms a bit in his lap, and Andrew shifts the leg that Neil isn’t sitting on. This is clearly doing something to both of them. 

Andrew finishes his drink in one gulp and taps Neil’s thigh with the hand that Neil’s leaning on, moving his shoulder in the process, to nudge Neil off his lap. Neil hops up, tugging on the hem of his flannel, and Andrew stands up next to him, clearing his throat. He nudges Neil’s shoulder and Neil wanders forward, letting Andrew walk out of the circle around the fire pit. Neil moves to the side so Andrew can lead the way, and they walk into the kitchen via the sliding back doors. There are no words to describe the state of this house. The amount of people inside has exponentially increased since they arrived, there’s no way to walk through the kitchen and not bump elbows with at least 10 people. Andrew reaches the counter with all the alcohol, and drops his cup on the surface, plucking Neil’s from his hands also, and doing the same with it. Neil is...confused. Andrew makes eye contact with him then turns and heads out of the kitchen, towards the living room. Neil follows him closely, mostly so he doesn’t get lost. Andrew leads them to a quieter part of the house, a sort of second living room, (It’s still not quiet, but there’s at least less people here) and makes a beeline for...a closet? 

_What is happening right now?_

Holy fuck, Andrew wants to take Neil into that closet to hook up. The realization hits Neil like a semi-truck. Neil almost stops walking, a little shook, but he keeps going. Andrew is very sly; he doesn’t make a big deal about it at all, which means that no one is really looking at them when Andrew holds the door to the closet open for Neil. This closet is less like a closet and more like a storage space for whatever a house holding 20 student athletes needs. Andrew shuts the door and doesn’t bother to turn on the light. There isn’t enough space to really be more than a few inches away from each other, so the two of them are just facing each other, practically chest to chest. 

“Yes or no, Neil?” Andrew asks, into the dark. Neil’s eyes are still adjusting to the darkness, but he can make out the basic outline of Andrew’s form in front of him.

“Andrew, this is very out of character for you.” Neil responds, his smile coming through in his words. Andrew almost immediately reaches for the doorknob, about to leave, but Neil grabs his wrist before his hand touches it. Neil immediately lets go, pulling his hands back, stuttering, then shoving them in his pockets. “Um, yes, Andrew. I didn’t say I didn’t like it, I just said it was out of character.” He sounds embarrassed. 

Andrew takes a step closer to Neil, pressing his chest into Neil’s, making him take half a step backwards, knocking into the shelf behind him. Andrew tilts his chin up to put his face centimetres away from Neil’s face. Neil takes a sharp breath, and Andrew wraps a hand around his Neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He brings his other hand up to grab onto the shelf behind Neil’s head, pushing him against the front of the shelf and locking him there. Andrew presses up into Neil, drawing little whimpers out of him. Neil shrugs his shoulders, antsy to do something with his hands. 

Andrew pulls back and says, “upper body.” before smashing his mouth against Neil’s again. 

Neil finally takes his hands out of his pockets, lacing his fingers through Andrew’s hair with one hand and places his other hand on Andrew’s waist, clutching at his tucked-in button-up shirt. 

Neil kisses down Andrew’s jaw, lips settling on his throat, and Andrew tugs his hair, pulling Neil’s face back. Neil looks at him, confused. 

“Watch the makeup.” Andrew says with a smile after a pause. 

Neil chuckles and resumes greedily nipping and licking at Andrew’s neck. Andrew takes his hand off of the shelf behind Neil and slides it under his shirt to rest on his lower back, pulling Neil’s hips flush against his own. Andrew slots a leg between Neil’s, grinding into the taller man, and earning a moan against his neck. Andrew tugs on Neil’s hair again, bringing his face back up to meet his own for another searing kiss. Andrew’s fingers on Neil’s back inch lower, until they’re dipping into the waistband of his jeans. Neil pulls back his face, leaving their waists flush against each other, to unbutton the top 4 buttons of Andrew’s shirt. Andrew watches him fumble in the dark, hands holding onto Neil’s waist. Their eyes have adjusted to the darkness, now, but it’s still hard to see anything. They’re both hard and breathing heavy, and as soon as Neil gets Andrew’s collarbone exposed, he sucks a mark onto the skin. Andrew tilts his head back, revelling in the attention. 

Neil drops to his knees, looking up at Andrew in the dark. “Yes.” Andrew says, before Neil can get the words out. Andrew cards his fingers through Neil’s auburn hair, once again straightening his wolf-ears-headband. “You look good with the ears.” He says, echoing his compliment from earlier. 

Neil gets Andrew’s pants unbuttoned and unzipped before responding with a smirk, “I’ll keep them and wear them later.” He pushes Andrew’s pants down his thighs, palming at his hard cock through his boxers. 

Andrew’s fingers tighten in Neil’s hair, and Neil lets his free hand roam up Andrew’s shirt, fingertips ghosting over his abs. He hooks his fingers in the waistband of Andrew’s boxers, tugging them down his thighs, and letting his cock spring free. Neil grasps him at the base, kissing Andrew’s stomach and nipping at his hip bones.

Andrew bends down, grabs Neil’s face with one hand, and tilts his face so he’s forced to look Andrew in the eyes. “Open your mouth.” He commands. Neil does as he’s told, sticking his tongue out for good measure. Andrew considers this, eyes flicking down to Neil’s mouth, then back up to his eyes, then back to his mouth. After a second more, he parts his lips a bit, letting his spit drip out of his mouth onto Neil’s tongue. Neil is only mildly shocked at this, Andrew knows Neil loves the taste of him. 

Andrew lets go of Neil’s face, and stands back up straight, placing his hands back in Neil’s hair.

Neil closes his mouth for a second before grabbing back onto Andrew’s cock and taking him into his mouth, their spit mixing together, as Neil moves his mouth along Andrew’s dick. He pulls back to take a breath, stroking Andrew’s cock as he pants above him. Andrew tilts forward a bit, and braces himself with a hand on the shelf behind Neil, the other hand still grasping onto Neil’s hair at the back of his head. Neil takes Andrew back into his mouth, humming around him, and taking as much as he can into his mouth, until the tip of Andrew’s cock nudges the back of Neil’s throat. 

“Oh fuck,” Andrew gasps out when Neil pulls off again, a string of spit still connecting them. Andrew is panting and gasping above him and it takes everything for Neil not to cum in his pants, just from the sounds that Andrew is making. He moves a hand to palm at his own hard cock, and sucks Andrew back into his mouth again, hollowing his cheeks and speeding up his movements. 

“Fuck,” Andrew breathes out again, tugging on Neil’s hair, signaling to him that he’s close. Neil takes all of Andrew’s cock in his mouth again, swallowing once his cock hits the back of his throat. Andrew gasps again and cums down Neil’s throat, holding onto Neil’s hair like it’s his lifeline. Neil pulls off of him, lazily stroking him down from his orgasm, and stands up in front of Andrew, wiping his mouth in the process. Andrew kisses him hard, as soon as he’s back up to mouth level, pressing him back to lean against the shelf again. Neil pulls away, biting his lip as he carefully pulls Andrew’s boxers and pants back up. 

Andrew grabs his face again, “You’re always so good.” He says softly into Neil’s mouth before kissing him again, moving his hand to feel the front of Neil’s pants. Neil is unable to contain the sounds that he makes in response to that, since he was already on edge just from sucking Andrew off. 

Andrew smiles, leaning to kiss Neil’s neck as he continues palming him through his jeans. Neil is a whimpering mess, hardly able to contain any sounds, as Andrew works him up even more. He’s got one hand in Andrew’s hair, and the other clutching onto his shoulder. Finally, Andrew moves his hands to get into Neil’s jeans, so slow, Neil thinks he’s doing it on purpose; he always likes Neil to beg for it. 

“Andrew, god! Stop teasing, just do it, I’m already close…” Neil whines out, and Andrew smiles against Neil’s neck, before sliding his hand down Neil’s pants, stroking him inside of his boxers. He sucks a mark onto Neil’s neck, then sinks to his knees in front of Neil, dragging his jeans and boxers with him, nearly making Neil cum on the spot. Neil’s knees are weak; he is so gone for Andrew, especially when he is on his knees in front of him, mouth open, about to swallow his cock. It may be dark in the closet, but Neil can see those hazel eyes clearly. He laces his fingers in Andrew’s blonde hair, gripping it tightly.

Andrew looks up at Neil, opens his mouth, sticks his tongue out, and sucks the tip of Neil’s cock into his mouth, every movement torturously slow and deliberate.

“Oh fuck, Andrew,” Neil gasps out, fingers tightening in Andrew’s hair, as he slowly takes more of Neil’s cock into his mouth, setting an agonizingly slow pace. Neil lets his head tip back to knock against the shelf behind him, bringing a hand up to grab at his own hair. Andrew pulls off, stroking Neil faster, spreading his spit around, before taking all of Neil’s cock into his mouth at once, feeling the tip bump the back of his throat, and swallowing around him.

“Oh fuck, Andrew, fuck” Neil moans out again, tugging on Andrew’s hair, and Andrew pulls off again, sticking his tongue out. He strokes Neil until he’s cumming in thick strands into Andrew’s waiting mouth. 

Andrew swallows and stands up, tucking Neil back into his jeans. Neil still has one of his hands in Andrew’s hair, and he brings the other hand up to the back of Andrew’s neck to pull him into a lazy kiss. 

They kiss each other like it’s the last thing they’ll ever do. 

Andrew pulls back and looks up at Neil’s werewolf ears, reaching up to straighten them on top of his head once again; it’s easy to hide his fondness for Neil in the dark. Neil giggles and bites his lip, still buzzing from his orgasm.

Andrew clears his throat, “Okay, so let’s go back outside.” He says before reaching down to button Neil’s pants back up. “Are you good?” 

“Hold on,” Neil responds, reaching over to button Andrew’s top few buttons back up. “Okay.” He says, tugging the hem of his own shirt down. 

Andrew opens the closet door, stepping out into the living room, where Neil notices there is a couple basically dry humping on the couch in the corner. _Classy._

(Neil’s not much better, though, he just came out of a _closet_ at a party after hooking up, so.)

They pass through the first living room where Allison is in a heated Dance, Dance Revolution match with a guy dressed as Mario, of Mario Kart fame. 

Neil follows Andrew around to the kitchen again, where he grabs a bottle of water for Neil and a can of beer for himself. Nicky (Oh great) is also in the kitchen chatting up some douchebag wearing only football pads and cargo shorts. Andrew tries to avoid this inevitable confrontation with Nicky, but is unsuccessful. 

“Neil!” Nicky yells from a few feet away, flapping his hands in the air to get his attention. Neil glances at Andrew, then back at Nicky, who is now wading his way through the crowd towards them. “Where have you two been? Aaron and Katelyn completely destroyed me and Matt at flip cup, which is very surprising because Matt and I--wait, were you two...hooking up?” Nicky asks, his mouth turning up into a smug grin.

_Oh god._

“Bye, Nicky.” Andrew interrupts, dragging Neil by the bicep away from the kitchen and towards the backyard. Behind them, they can hear Nicky yelling, “Renee, you owe me 10 bucks!” 

They head straight for the back fence again so Andrew can smoke, passing Kevin and Matt on the way. 

Matt almost jumps on Neil when he sees him. “Neil, dude, what the fuck? I had to play flip cup with Nicky.”

Neil coughs and glances toward Andrew who is still walking towards the fence, “Uh, sorry. I’m probably not any good anyway, I don’t even know what that is.” 

Matt glances in Andrew’s direction as well, “Yeah, you’re probably right, I should have recruited Renee.” He punches Neil in the shoulder, “Okay, well, uh, Kevin and I are gonna go do foosball in the basement, so...have fun out here.” He looks at Neil again, before jogging off after Kevin.

“Yeah…” Neil says in Matt’s general direction, raising his eyebrows and turning to walk over to the fence Andrew is now leaning on. 

Neil chugs half his water bottle, then turns to look at Andrew for the first time back in the light. There’s already a purple hickey peeking out of the collar of his shirt, evidence of their rendezvous. Andrew turns his face to look at Neil, who is still looking at Andrew’s neck, and says, “Neil, are you ready to go?” Neil’s eyes flick up to meet Andrew’s and he turns away for a second, chugs the last half of his water, turns back to Andrew and nods. “Yeah sure, I’ll text the group chat.” 

Neil grabs his phone from his back pocket and sees that it actually is pretty late. He breathes out a deep breath as he drafts the message, Andrew trying to chug his beer next to him. 

They leave out the side fence, mostly so they don’t have to run into any of their other teammates again, and start walking back to Fox Tower. 

* * *

Once safely back in their shared room, and out of those god forsaken costumes, they both wash their faces to get off the little bit of makeup still left, and slide into bed next to each other. 

“I had fun.” Neil said, once they were both comfortably laying on their sides, staring at each other. 

“Meh,” Andrew jokes, and Neil slaps his shoulder.

“Stop…” He says, smiling at the blonde. 

“Go get your ears.” Andrew says after a few breaths of silence.

“Why?”

“Just go get them.”

So Neil does. 

Andrew takes them from Neil, when he gets back in bed, examining them. “Hmm…”

“What?” Neil asks, genuinely curious.

Andrew puts the headband back on Neil, and adjusts it so it’s straight, brushing Neil’s curls out of the way. “Nothing. Just...keep them on.” 

Neil rolls his eyes, but he does keep them on. 

He turns off the light and tries to fall asleep next to a cute boy. 

_His_ cute boy. 

His _Andrew_.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tozierstrashy) !


End file.
